Electrochromism generally refers to the reversible change in the optical properties of a material upon application of a potential. In particular, electrochromic materials exhibit a reversible color change due to an electrochemical reduction-oxidation (redox) reaction caused by application of an electric field.
Conductive, conjugated polymers have become a useful class of electrochromic materials in a variety of applications, including photovoltaic devices, field effect transistors, organic light emitting diodes, general printed electronics, anti-glare window and display systems, etc. Conjugated polymers have garnered interest due to the ability to tune the optical and electronic properties thereof.
However, a need exists to develop new and/or improved polymeric materials with specific optical and electronic properties, lower bandgaps, improved color retention, etc. Likewise, there is also a need to develop new and/or improved methods of making said polymeric materials that involve cost effective, efficient processes with high batch reproducibility.